


I Like To See Your Name Light Up My Phone

by guitarist17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarist17/pseuds/guitarist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have one new message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched a video and really liked the concept, how it was written and filmed. It inspired me to write this.  
> Thank you for reading, it means a lot :)  
> Hope you'll enjoy, let the show begin!

_Hi there,_

_Please don't find this creepy but I've noticed that we take the same bus every morning and I finally have the courage to start the conversation._

_So, my number is on the back of this piece of paper, if you ever want to get a drink with me._

 

_The girl who missed a stair because she was looking at you._

 

 

**Unknown number 7:14pm**

Your note made me laugh. And if you're able to make me laugh with a fall and a note I guess you deserve that drink. I'll be waiting for you in the bus tomorrow morning.

**Unknown number 7:15pm**

Oh and I'm Alex by the way.

**Unknow number 8:02pm**

I knew my amazing falling skills would make you say yes. Perfect, I'll try not to fall this time I promise. Wouldn't want to embarrass you. See you tomorrow Alex by the way :)

 

*

 

**Alex Morgan 11:34pm**

I had a really good time tonight, thank you for everything. Although you owe me a new pair of jean, I don't think that stain is going anywhere…

**Tobin Heath 11:41pm**

I had a really nice time with you too. I'm so sorry about that again… Maybe I can redeem myself by giving you a new one ? Tomorrow night? A movie after?

**Tobin Heath 11:41pm**

I'll even buy popcorn.

**Alex Morgan 11:49pm**

How can a girl say no to popcorn? See you tomorrow Tobin.

**Tobin Heath 11:50pm**

Good night Alex :)

 

*

 

**Tobin Heath 10:21pm**

I didn't understand anything.

**Alex Morgan 10:32pm**

Well, you didn't really look at the screen so I can't say that I'm surprised by your statement. 

**Tobin Heath 10:39pm**

It's not my fault if you're beautiful.

 **Alex Morgan 10:45pm**

Sleep tight you little charmer.

 

*

 

**Alex Morgan 9:17am**

Hey! Are you okay? You weren't in the bus this morning so I'm worrying a little…

**Tobin Heath 10:43am**

Hi! I'm fine don't worry, I just overslept… You're cute when you worry about me.

**Alex Morgan 10:58am**

I'm just being a good friend.

**Tobin Heath 11:02am.**

Friend…?

**Alex Morgan 11:35am**

Well that's what I am right? ;)

**Tobin Heath 11:38am**

For now.

 

*

 

**Tobin 9:57pm**

Hehehe.

**Alex 10:01pm**

…

**Tobin 10:08pm**

I didn't know friends kissed each other.

**Alex 10:11pm**

Shut up.

 

*

 

**Tobin 6:31am**

Good morning beautiful. Can't wait to see you in the bus and have my morning kiss :)

**Alex 6:45am**

Who said you were getting one?

**Tobin 6:48am**

Let's be honest for a second: you've been thinking about it since last night.

**Alex 6:50am**

I hate when you're right.

**Tobin 6:52am**

It's okay, I've only thought about you too. Leaving the apartment right now or I'll be late. See you in a bit beautiful.

 

*

 

**Alex my Princess 2:24pm**

Don't you think it's a little bit early for me to meet your mom?

 **Tobin <3 2:31pm**

Stop worrying babe it's going to be just fine.

**Tobin <3 2:31pm **

'Alex my Princess'? Really? When did you put that lol?

**Alex my Princess 2:35pm**

But what if she doesn't like me?

Don't even dare to change it. I'm dead serious!

**Tobin <3 2:36pm**

She's going to love you, believe me. If it can reassure you; you just need to tell her that you love Stevie Wonder and you'll become her best friend just like that.

I won't, I won't… Don't attack me.

**Alex my Princess 2:40pm**

And now I have Stevie Wonder stuck in my head…

**Alex my Princess 2:41pm**

Isn't sheee prettyyyy

Truly the aaaangeeeel beeest

**Tobin <3 2:46pm **

Boyyy I'm sooo haaaappyyyy

We have been heaaaaveeeeen blessed

**Alex my Princess 2:51pm**

Oh yeah sing for me baby. 

**Tobin <3 2:52pm **

Dork.

 

*

**Tobin <3 8:19pm **

Told you she'd love you.

**Alex my Princess 8:26pm**

Don't text me when she's next to us, it's rude.

**Alex my Princess 8:29pm**

Stop looking at me like that. I know you're up to something but it stops right now.

**Alex my Princess 8:30pm**

Tobin…

**Tobin <3 8:33pm **

My fingers are so deep in you and my name is on your lips like a prayer. You're begging me for release but you're up for a loooooooong night.

**Alex my Princess 8:38pm**

You're sleeping at yours tonight. Alone.

**Tobin <3 8:46pm **

Your face worthed the risk…

 

*

**Tobin <3 4:06am **

I'm not good with words. I'm really not. And I don't like making long declarations, with beautiful sentences and big words that people don't normally use. But I've been thinking all night and I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't mind doing it for you. I'm a coward for doing this with a text but I don't know how I'm supposed to say it directly to you… You have this effect on me. You know, making me fall in buses, making me lose my voice and my composure. The fun part is that I don't even mind. I'd gladly lose my voice, my words and more everyday if it meant that I could stay with you. I know you think it's cheesy but it's true. I'd abandon everything for you Al.

**Tobin <3 4:12am **

What I'm trying to say is… You know… Shit I can't even write it because I'm scared of your reaction. Scared that you'll think that I'm going too fast because I know you don't want to cut any corners. Scared that you won't feel the same. Scared that you'll think that I'm lying and I don't mean it. Yet God knows that I mean it. Boy I believe in every single one of these words with my entire being.

**Tobin <3 4:18am **

You know, the three words that lovers say to each other sometimes? Yeah? Well forgive me for wanting to say them to you.

 

*

 

**Alex my Princess 8:39 a m**

My love you're clumsy. This awkwardness I cherish it. I cherish it because it's you, and I love all of you. I know I told you I didn't want to become attached to you too fast. I was scared, because, as you know, somebody hurt me in the past and I didn't want a repetition of this part of my life. After that heartbreak I promised myself that I wouldn't fall again, because everything is lost before even beginning. I managed to convince myself. Until that day when I found a piece of paper in my purse. From then you've rocked my world and my arguments. Maybe everything is already lost for us, maybe we're doomed to head to a disaster. But let's do it together. Say those words to me. Please.

 

*

 

**Alex my Princess 9:27am**

You forgot your keys here dumbass.

**Tobin <3 9:30am **

It's a spare.

**Alex my Princess 9:35am**

Why did you leave a spare here?

**Tobin <3 9:38am **

Happy second anniversary?

 **Alex my Princess 9:40am**

What? 

**Alex my Princess 9:42am**

Holy shit… Are you doing what I think you're doing?

**Tobin <3 9:44am **

Maybe…?

**Alex my Princess 9:46am**

You little piece of crap. That's why you left so quickly this morning.

**Tobin <3 9:50am **

I just want to give you the time to think about it ok? Really think about it. I'll pick you up at 7 tonight and you'll tell me. Have a good day love <3

 

*

 

**Alex my Princess 11:07am**

You know I made my choice from the moment I understood right?

**Tobin <3 11:09am**

Maybe but I want to let you think.

**Alex my Princess 11:13am**

I love you.

**Tobin <3 11:14am**

Noooooooo you just spoiled me your answer :( 

**Alex my Princess 11:16am**

I didn't say anything!

**Tobin <3 11:18am**

Like you need to…

 

*

 

**Tobin <3 11:54am**

Oh I love you too by the way.

 

*

 

**My Love 4:27pm**

Tobs we're not buying a dog.

**Toby Bear 4:29pm**

But whyyyyyyyyy? :(

**My Love 4:35pm**

Come on we already live together. Do you think I need to look after another child?

**Toby Bear 4:40pm**

You're mean.

**Toby Bear 4:41pm**

I'm pouting. Just so you know.

 

*

 

**My Love 6:52pm**

I booked our flights for New Jersey.

**Toby Bear 6:55pm**

Awesome! I can't wait for Christmas. Are you home?

**My Love 6:58pm**

Yeah why?

**Toby Bear 7:01pm**

Can you look in the fridge and tell me if we need anything?

**My Love 7:06pm**

We're good, but can you buy some wine please? 

**Toby Bear 7:09pm**

Anything for my baby girl. I'll look for a gift for my sisters while I'm at it.

**My Love 7:12pm**

Okay, but make it quick. I miss you.

**Toby Bear 7:13pm**

<3

 

*

 

**My Love 8:09am**

Where were you last night? Why didn't you answer any of my calls?

**Toby Bear 8:15am**

I was with Amy. I told you yesterday that I was sleeping at hers. She's having a rough time so she needs me.

**My Love 8:18am**

Yeah ok.

**Toby Bear 8:22am**

I don't tell you anything when you go out with your friends. Please, learn to trust me Alex.

**My Love 8:25am**

I trust you.

**Toby Bear 8:26am**

Good.

 

*

 

**My Love 10:43pm**

Are you serious? After three years you tell me you want to take an apartment just for you?

 **Toby Bear 10:45pm**

I need some time on my own.

**My Love 10:47pm**

You're unbelievable.

**Toby Bear 10:49pm**

Come one Alex face the truth. Our relationship has been rocky for months now. We don't laugh or talk like we use to do. Hell we haven't made love in weeks. We need to take care of our problems otherwise everything will end up in a mess. Neither of us want that.

**My Love 10:52pm**

And moving out is the solution to our problems? Fuck I don't follow you Tobin.

**Toby Bear 10:54pm**

I think it is. We need to learn how to love each other again. I mean I still love you, I think I always will. But we've lost something. I don't know if it's passion, complicity, but something is missing. Luckily for us we have the most important thing: love. That's why I still believe in us. We just need to find that spark again.

**My Love 10:56pm**

What if we don't find it again? What if we never become us again?

**Toby Bear 10:59pm**

We will.

**My Love 10:59pm**

How can you be so sure?

**Toby Bear 11:01pm**

You're the love of my life Alex. Nothing will ever change that.

 

*

 

**Toby Bear 3:09pm**

What do you mean I won't have any news while you're gone?

**My Love 3:12pm**

I need some time to think. Think about us, but mostly about me. So I need you to leave me alone for a bit.

**Toby Bear 3:15pm**

Alex you're going to Europe. I'll want to know if everything is going well. You can't have me hanging for three weeks.

**My Love 3:16pm**

I'll ask Jeri to keep you updated. But please don't talk to me. I need it.

 

*

 

**My Love 0:05am**

Tobin… I'm not questioning you or your feelings but.. When I see you my heart doesn't speed up anymore. I think I've lost my feelings, and I don't have the force or the desire to find them again.

**Toby Bear 0:09am**

How can you say that? You don't stop loving overnight.

**My Love 0:11am**

What do you want me to say?

**Toby Bear 0:12am**

Loving you is the only thing I know. It's the only thing precious in my life. I can't believe you when you say you've lost your feelings. I just can't Alex. We'll discuss when you get back.

 

*

 

 **My Love 10:46am**

It's over. We've tried, we've fought, but it's over. I thought I could find my feelings again, but I can't. I'm sorry, but we're done. There won't be laughs, jokes or love anymore. There won't be an us anymore. No more I love yous. I don't know how to love you anymore. We'll be facing life alone for now on. I know it's scary, but it's the best thing to do. I'll be alone but I'm taking every memory of us with me, it's my treasure. I cherish every moment with you and I'll do it for the rest of my life. I don't have any regret, what we had was beautiful and made me grow. Unfortunately it stops now, there isn't another solution. It's over but I loved you so much. It's over because I loved you. But it's over.

**Tobin Heath 11:33am**

Our bus ride ends here. I'll always love you but I won't fight anymore. I'm letting you go. Forgive me for not being able to be enough. You and me it was dream and now I need to wake up. Thank you for the ride Alex. I wish you the best in this world.

**Alex Morgan 11:34am**

Goodbye Tobin.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you all seemed to be suffering from the end of chapter one I hurried up to write the next part!  
> Don't want to upset you for too long my friends...  
> I might write a third part to this, so let me know if yo think it's a good idea or not.  
> Thanks for all your comments and leaving kudos!  
> Hope you'll enjoy :)

**Tobin Heath 6:07pm**

How are you?

**Tobin Heath 6:54pm**

I don't really know what to tell you… Just, if you want to talk to someone, for a reason or another, I'm here.

**Tobin Heath 6:57pm**

6 months without talking is a long time… Anyway, you know where to find me.

**Tobin Heath 8:21pm**

I want to see you. Or at least hear your voice. I miss your voice. Do you want to get a drink?

**Alex Morgan 8:36pm**

Stop it. You know you're hurting me. I'm not ready for all of this. I don't think you are either. I'm starting a new life, and you need to understand that. It's going to be okay, but leave me alone please. I'm doing this for the both of us Tobin. It's better like this. Have a good night.

 

*

 

**Tobin Heath 11:54pm**

Sorry if I was kind of distant tonight… Lauren didn't tell me you were going to be here and after almost a year it was weird to see you. Anyway, forgive my behavior please.

**Alex Morgan 11:58pm**

Don't worry, I was the same. Thought I could face you but I guess not. It still hurts.

**Tobin Heath 0:03am**

Yes, it still does.

 

*

 

**Alex Morgan 3:27pm**

Hello! If I understood what Lauren was saying right, things are moving for you. I have a contact who could interest you for your work project. Just tell me if you want to get his number. See ya.

**Tobin Heath 3:59pm**

Okay.

**Alex Morgan 4:12pm**

Wow… After a year and a half I was waiting for a warmer welcome. But I guess not. I'll send you a mail with the contact details. Just tell him I send you. Bye.

**Tobin Heath 4:16pm**

No sorry don't take it like this… Sorry it's just… Well I have someone now, and I'm trying to put our story behind me. Unfortunately it's not that simple…

**Alex Morgan 4:24pm**

Want to grab a coffee? And this time you don't spill it on my jeans.

**Tobin Heath 4:30pm**

I want to say yes… Well correction, I want to yell yes.

**Tobin Heath 4:34pm**

Oh and fuck it. It's on me, as a redemption for your old jeans.

**Alex Morgan 4:36pm**

If I remember well, you already redeem yourself for that… But who am I to say no? ;)

 

*

 

**Alex 7:14pm**

Thanks for the coffee. I had a really good time. It feels good to talk to you like old times. I missed you.

**Tobin 7:16pm**

I missed you too. So friends?

**Alex 7:18pm**

Always.

 

*

 

**Alex 9:15am**

Hi! Just a little text to congratulate you for your promotion. You deserve it. Love.

**Tobin 9:36am**

Thank you Alex. Congratulation on the ring. Looks pretty big on the picture. And congratulate Servando for me too.

**Alex 9:48am**

Thanks. I'm sorry I didn't tell you in person, I didn't know what to say.

**Tobin 9:51am**

It's okay, I'm not mad. Just ask him to take care of you okay? For me.

 

*

 

**Tobin 10:06pm**

Lauren just told me. I'm sorry Alex.

**Alex 10:27pm**

I left him. You should feel sorry for him.

**Tobin 10:29pm**

Your mask doesn't work on me Al. I'm sorry, for the both of you. If you need someone, I'm here.

**Alex 10:38pm**

Aren't you always?

**Tobin 10:42pm**

Try to get some sleep.

 

*

 

**Tobs 9:38am**

Hey! You're going to Allie's party for the world cup final right?

**Alex The Bestest 9:41am**

Hell yes I am! You got your jersey yet?

**Tobs 9:46am**

Cool! I'm going with a good old Heather O'Reilly's jersey duuuuuuh. And you?

You really need to stop changing your name on my phone… I'm putting the old one back.

**Lex 9:52am**

Yeah, I would have been shocked if you were going as someone else… Well Allie is wearing Carli Lloyd's jersey, so she's forcing me to put Hope Solo's. You know, as besties she wants us to represent their duo lol. I swear I can't with this one anymore.

Nooooooooo I liked that one :(

**Tobs 9:58am**

Ooooh beware, Hope Solo the fierce goalkeeper.

**Tobs 9:59am**

Think I could score on you? ;)

**Lex 10:03am**

That was really bad……….. Like I can't believe you actually sent it!

**Tobs 10:08am**

You love my jokes.

**Lex 10:12am**

Goof.

**Lex 10:12am**

Christen will be there right?

**Tobs 10:16am**

She's not coming after all.

**Lex 10:17am**

Oh… Too bad.

 

*

 

**Lex 8:10am**

Why did you leave like that?

**Lex 8:12am**

You think you can kiss me, make me jump into the past, and then take off? You're not allowed to. You can't give hope just to destroy everything the next second. You can't. Why did you do it?

**Tobs 9:03am**

I don't know… I was drunk, and you were here. Everything was mixing up, I looked at you and my brain shut off. I'm sorry Alex. I just don't want to lose you. I can't lose you again. I want us to be friends. I don't want us to lose each other. I don't want us to lose each other ever again.

**Lex 9:18am**

No, of course we won't lose each other. I promise. We both already swore that we would always be there for one another.

**Lex 9:20am**

But don't kiss me. Don't kiss me ever again.

 

*

 

**Tobs 5:45pm**

Are you going tonight?

**Lex 5:48pm**

Do you think it's a good idea?

**Tobs 5:51pm**

Too soon?

**Lex 5:56pm**

I'll come next time, I promise.

 

*

 

**Tobs 4:47am**

I'm in front of your building. Can you let me in? What's the code?

**Lex 4:52am**

Are you crazy? Do you know what time it is? Go home Tobin. I'm sure you've been drinking on top of that. Go back and get some sleep.

**Tobs 4:56am**

Of course I've been drinking, but who cares? What's the problem? When I drink I love you okay. I said it, I love you. I'm crazy about you. And it's not the alcohol talking, it's my heart screaming. Please open the door Al. What's the code?

**Lex 4:59am**

Are you kidding me? I can hear you from up here, stop banging on the door. It's all very well to be writing nice text while drunk, but you'll come back when you're sober.

**Lex 5:03am**

17 13 B

 

*

 

**Tobs 10:24pm**

What are we doing now?

**Tobs 10:25pm**

I know it sounds dumb, but I need to know.

**Lex 10:30pm**

We don't do anything. We just let things be. Why are you trying to rush things like that? Yes, we had good moment. It was new, it was fresh, we rediscovered ourselves, but I don't want a repetition of the past. I don't want you to take me back there. I don't want to revive ashes that we've already extinguish. So we go back to our lives. We don't do anything, and that's it. Well, we live, and that's it.

**Tobs 10:34pm**

So… If I offer you to go to Barcelona with me? That's living right? You know, we planned on going but we never did. And it's not in the past that I want to take you. I want to take you to the future. Our future…

**Lex 10:38pm**

I'm stopping you right here. No, we aren't going to Barcelona, and no we aren't talking about a future together. Yes, we had sex, but we need to forget it. We can talk, laugh, see each other. We stay friends, but that's it.

**Tobs 10:46pm**

Okay… If that's what you want I respect it. And you know what I'm going to go to Barcelona, alone. I didn't want to go before because it was our project, something we were excited about, and I didn't want to change that memory. It reminded me of our story and I didn't want to forget. But it's probably what I need. I need to stop making everything about you and think for me. I need to be selfish for once. So I'm going to go, and forget you for a while since that's what you want. Maybe that's the solution. Maybe it will stop all the pain and suffering.

**Tobs 10:47pm**

I hope you're right and it's for the best. I hope we're not making a mistake. Bye Alex.

**Lex 10:58pm**

Take care of yourself Tobin.

 

*

 

**Lex 0:42am**

It's crazy how fast we can forget what it's like to be with someone. How we forget the small moments, the small gestures, the sound of their voice, of their laugh. How we forget what it's like to share happiness. It's crazy how we can forget what it's like to love someone and be loved in return.

**Lex 0:48am**

I was thinking about us a few days ago and it made me laugh. It made me feel good. Yeah, anyway… I was thinking about you.

**Lex 0:50am**

By the way did you go to Barcelona last year? 'Cause I haven't heard from you since…

 

*

 

**Lex 6:31pm**

I saw on Facebook that you were going to live in Paris. It would be cool if we could grab a coffee before you leave. Are you free tomorrow?

 

*

 

**Lex 11:21pm**

So… I hope you had a safe flight. You haven't answered any of my calls. Everything is fine?

**Tobs 2:49pm**

Hey! Yes everything is fine, my flight was the smoothest ever. I hope you're doing okay?

**Lex 11:04pm**

Wow, look who is finally responding! So tell me, how is it there?

**Tobs 3:38pm**

It's AWESOME! The team was super welcoming and the players make it super easy to be their coach. My colleagues are great too, I'm learning new methods thanks to them and I'm loving it. Hate to cut this short, but I have to go to sleep now. I'll talk to you soon. Love.

 

*

 

 

**Tobs 9:06am**

Did you get my gift? I'm worried they're going to lose it in the plane…

**Lex 6:10pm**

I got it today! Thank you very much, I'm loving it.

**Tobs 09:17am**

I knew you would. When I saw it I was like 'I absolutely have to get this for Alex'. I'm glad to know I made the right decision. Have a good day :)

**Lex 6:23pm**

And you a good night! Thanks again.

 

*

 

**Tobs 1:47pm**

Hey! I'm coming back to the US this week. Want to meet sometimes?

**Lex 10:51pm**

Yes, yes, and yes again.

**Lex 10:52pm**

Tuesday night, usual bar at six?

 

*

 

**Lex 6:05pm**

I'm sorry but I can't.

**Lex 6:07pm**

I'm so scared to see you. I want to, I really want to but I can't. I'm not ready. I think I've never been ready. Nobody is ready to love someone. Never. So we should stay alone right?

**Lex 6:10pm**

Even on the other side of the world I was still thinking about you. But I don't want to anymore.

**Lex 6:11pm**

Forgive me.

 

*

 

_Keep your head up, Keep your love_

_Keep your head up, my lov-_

 

“Yes?” Alex picks her phone up without looking at the ID, persuaded that it's Allie who is finally reacting to her 'SOS' text.

“I knew that you could say bullshit sometimes, but those texts win over everything.”

The brunette immediately straightens at the familiar voice. It's been so long since she's heard it.

“Tobin?” Her voice rasps as she wipes the few tears off her cheeks like she's afraid that her ex is going to see them.

“Yes of course it's me. Do you think I'm going to let you run away again? I'm too tired of that Alex. You're saying nobody is ready to love someone, but I am. I am more than ready to love you. I have been since the day I fell in that goddamn bus. I know you're ready too. You're just too terrified to admit it.” Tobin's determined words come out strong in Alex's ear, sending a chill down her spine.

“What do you want me to say to you? You're living in Paris Tobin. And I'm here.”

“What? No! I told you I was coming back to the US.”

“I know Tobs. But you're going back there soon. And even if we promised we won't lose each other I know it's going to happen. You're too far away from me.” Alex usual convinced voice leaves her mouth in a whine, her chest tightening at the idea of Tobin's departure.

“I agree… It's too far away from you.” It comes as a whisper but Alex hears it loud and clear.

“See… There is nothing for us here. You're going back and I'm staying here. End of our story.” Tears start to blur her vision again.

“Let me finish Al. Yes Paris is too far away from you. That's why I'm not going back.”

It's almost funny how Alex's head shots up with a deep frown on her face. When she remembers that Tobin can't see her confused expression she finds her voice again.

“What do you mean you're not going back?”

“I'm not going back, that's all.” Tobin chuckles.

“What about the team?”

“I signed for a year, with the possibility to extend my contract at the end of the season. When they offered me to sign again, I declined. So yeah, they were great but you weren't there. They'll have a new coach next season, and I'll be here with you.”

“So… you came back for me?” The smallest smile makes its way to Alex's lips, but just through her voice Tobin can sense it.

“It's always for you Al. I can try and put you in second place, but you always manage to come back first.” Tobin's soothing voice pushes Alex's worries away as the seconds pass and the younger woman finds herself hoping.

“But we aren't together."

“I know that. It doesn't matter to me if we are or not. I just can't stay away from you for too long. I never could. And maybe we're not together but we are not over. I'm sorry but when we ended it four years ago our story wasn't over.”

“Maybe not, but what do you want to do? Start all over again?” Alex sighs dejectedly.

“No I don't want to start something, I want to continue. A story never ends, does it? I mean, together or not, it keeps going. It always keep going.” Tobin's voice is becoming raspier, and Alex knows its because she's afraid to be rejected. She's afraid to suffer again. And Alex hates herself for being the cause of that suffering. “Maybe we can turn the page and find out what happens next. Because our story will always continue, and I want to discover the rest with you. Together.”

“Continue?” Alex murmurs.

“Yes.”

“Together?”

“Yes.”

“Always?”

By now full smiles are shining proudly on both women's faces, their hearts separated but still beating as fast as the other's.

“Come on, I'm at your door Lex. Please come down."

 

*

 

The door opens and the women gets lost into clear water color and soft liquid brownness. It takes a honk from a car to break their dazes.

“So, usual bar?” Tobin wipes her sweaty palms on her jeans, her cheeks reddening under Alex's playful eyes.

The younger woman smiles down at the nervous gesture and decides to be bold for once. Her hand finds Tobin's as she starts walking, a grin stretching her lips at how familiar the gesture feels.

“Don't spill your drink on me this time please.”

Tobin faces relaxes as a loud laugh Alex's missed resonates in the street.

“You're never going to let me forget this, are you?”

Alex just shakes her head while she lets the comfortable warmth of Tobin's hand warming up her body.

“Bonjour.” She rasps after a second.

Tobin frowns a little, a smirk on her lips when Alex tugs her closer.

“That's the only French word I know.” The brunette clarifies.

“Oh okay! Well that's a good start.”

“Merci beaucoup. It means thank you very much.”

Tobin laughs again when she sees the proud look on the younger woman's face.

“Well I didn't know that. Thanks for teaching me.” She teasingly winks, enjoying how easy it is to fall back into their playful selves.

“Sorry, I know Miss Heath lived there for a while and is now fluent.”

“Actually that's probably the only words I know too. The team mostly spoke English to me, so I never really needed to learn French...” The tan woman shrugs.

“That's a shame...”

“I know I know…”

“You should have stayed here, we speak English too.”

Passing her tongue on her lips Tobin rolls her eyes at Alex's way to make her understand she missed her.

“I'm not leaving again Al.” She presses a small kiss on Alex's temple, emphasizing her words.

“You swear?”

“I swear on my life that I won't leave you again.”

A buzz interrupts their staring competition and Tobin nods towards Alex's purse.

“You're not answering that?”

“No. You're with me. And you're the only person that makes me happy when you light up my screen. The others can wait.”

“I like to see your name light up my phone too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Love 10:27pm
> 
> Thanks for tonight. You don't know how much I missed you. Thank you for not giving up on me.
> 
> Toby Bear 10:29pm
> 
> Thank you for still wanting me. It was hard to leave you tonight tough. Wish we had more time.
> 
> My Love 10:31pm
> 
> Well you have my door's code. What's stopping you?
> 
> Toby Bear 10:32pm
> 
> Definitely love when texts like this light up my phone.
> 
> My Love 10:33pm
> 
> See you in a bit baby. Drive safely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> Since you're all great souls and you've said nice things, I'm giving you a third fluffy chapter as a thank you!  
> Thank you for taking the time to read and write comments, it means a lot.  
> As always I hope you'll like it :)

**Toby Bear 7:12am**

I forgot how beautiful you are asleep. Sorry I had to leave so fast this morning. Have a wonderful day my love.

*

**My Love 10:45pm**

I think I might explode…

**Toby Bear 10:47pm**

Me too… Why is Italian food so good?

**My Love 10:48pm**

Good question... But it’s a nice place, I don’t know why we didn’t go sooner.

**Toby Bear 10:52pm**

It really is. We definitely have to go back.

**My Love 10:56pm**

Yeah. If they could change their waitress it would be cool though.

**Toby Bear 10:58pm**

She was being friendly and business-minded Lex…

**My Love 10:59pm**

If ‘being business-minded’ means staring at your cleavage then I’m the only one allowed to be business-minded with you.

**Toby Bear 11:02pm**

Touché.

*

**Toby Bear 9:27am**

My car broke down again…

**My Love 9:34am**

*Sigh*

**My Love 9:35am**

Let me tell my boss I have to go for a bit. Where are you?

*

**Toby Bear 2:43pm**

Lauren just told me she wants me to be the godmother…

**Toby Bear 2:44pm**

IN YOUR FACE BABE I WIN!

**My Love 2:51pm**

I feel betrayed.

*

**My Love 8:16am**

Leaving a spare on my coffee table to ask me to move in with you is getting kind of old baby.

**Toby Bear 8:19am**

I actually forgot my keys at your place this time… I’ll come by tonight to get them.

**My Love 8:21am**

Oh okay. See you tonight then.

**Toby Bear 8:24am**

But… Since we’re talking about it…

**My Love 8:26am**

You’re not asking me with a text Tobin.

**Toby Bear 8:27am**

Want to have a home with me?

**My Love 8:29am**

I hate you.

**Toby Bear 8:31am**

Start to pack. Love you <3

*

**My Love 8:45am**

But like… We’re talking apartment or house?

*

**My Love 4:47am**

Whee ar yu???? Com dance withh meeeeeeeee

**Toby Bear 4:51am**

Its Kels turn 2 buy shoooooooooteeeeeerssss

**My Love 4:53am**

Onmy way to da barr

*

**My Love 10:24am**

Is everything okay? It’s been a while since you left to get the moving truck.

**Toby Bear 10:30am**

I may or may not have taken the wrong road…

**My Love 10:34am**

I told you not to trust Kelley with the directions.

**Toby Bear 10:35am**

Amy locked her in the back don’t worry. We’re on the right way now.

**My Love 10:37am**

See you soon then. And don’t text and drive you punk.

**Toby Bear 10:38am**

What?????? You’re the one texting me!

**My Love 10:39am**

You’re the one answering :)

**Toby Bear 10:42am**

Smartass.

*

**Toby Bear 8:09am**

So???

**My Love 8:10am**

Still 3-4 for Liverpool,  less than 3 minutes left…

**Toby Bear 8:13am**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand???

**My Love 8:14am**

I guess it’s your fault they lost. She’s not even watching and she calls herself an Arsenal fan…

**Toby Bear 8:16am**

But you know I had to go… Life is so unfair.

**Toby Bear 8:18am**

I’m so sad.

**My Love 8:21am**

It’s just the beginning of the season babe. They’ll be other games.

**Toby Bear 8:22am**

Still…

**My Love 8:26am**

Will it cheer you up if I cook your favorite for tonight?

**Toby Bear 8:28am**

I love you so much.

*

**Toby Bear 6:04pm**

My Mom stopped by to check our place now that we finished renovating it.

**My Love 6:07pm**

Oh I’m sad I missed her… Does she like the house?

**Toby Bear 6:10pm**

Yeah, she loves it.

**Toby Bear 6:11pm**

She was surprised by the bedroom though.

**My Love 6:13pm**

Really? Why? Is it the walls’ color?

**Toby Bear 6:15pm**

No, it’s not the room itself. It’s more what was in it.

**My Love 6:16pm**

?

**Toby Bear 6:18pm**

Ashlyn’s gift.

**My Love 6:19pm**

What the candle? It’s a cool candle.

**Toby Bear 6:20pm**

Not that gift Al…

**My Love 6:21pm**

Be more specific then! Why aren’t you telling me?

**Toby Bear 6:22pm**

The gift which starts with ‘strap’ and finishes with ‘on’.

**My Love 6:24pm**

Oh that one…

**My Love 6:25pm**

I left it on my nightstand didn’t I?

**Toby Bear 6:27pm**

Idiot.

**My Love 6:29pm**

Well… Did she like its color?

*

**Toby Bear 2:54pm**

[Photo attached]

**My Love 2:56pm**

You did not…

**Toby Bear 2:57pm**

I totally did.

**My Love 2:59pm**

Give it back. Don’t even dare to take it home.

**Toby Bear 3:02pm**

First of all, it’s a she. Be respectful please. And second of all, I’m definitely taking her home.

**My Love 3:04pm**

No you’re not Tobin. We’re not adopting a dog.

**Toby Bear 3:06pm**

[Photo attached]

**Toby Bear 3:07pm**

But look at this cute little puppy face. Please Alex… You can even choose her name.

**Toby Bear 3:08pm**

She’s whining. I swear it means ‘Please Mommy, let Mama Toby take me to my new house’.

**My Love 3:09pm**

I will never, ever, referrer to myself as her mom. You hear me. Never.

*

**My Love 11:25am**

[Photo attached]

**My Love 11:26am**

[Photo attached]

**My Love 11:27am**

[Photo attached]

**My Love 11:28am**

My baby is so cute.

**My Love 11:30am**

[Photo attached]

**My Love 11:31am**

Like she’s the cutest. There isn’t a dog out there that can compete with her cuteness.

**My Love 11:32am**

[Photo attached]

**My Love 11:33am**

LOOK AT HER! She’s making her Mommy so proud.

**Toby Bear 11:34am**

What have I done…?

*

**My Love 5:08pm**

[Photo attached]

**Toby Bear 5:11pm**

Wow… That’s a nice change from all the dog pictures.

**My Love 5:12pm**

You like? I bought it today.

**Toby Bear 5:14pm**

I love it. You’re gorgeous Lex.

**Toby Bear 5:15pm**

But you do know that I’m at work right…

**My Love 5:16pm**

It hasn’t stopped you before.

**Toby Bear 5:17pm**

I still have some stuff to take care of…

**My Love 5:17pm**

[Photo attached]

**Toby Bear 5:18pm**

In the car. You better be ready for me.

*

**My Love 4:09pm**

Baby… I promise I wasn’t snooping around, please don’t be mad. I was just doing the dusting and apparently you’re really bad at hiding things… (Behind a book really?) So yeah, don’t worry I didn’t open the box. At first I put it back thinking I would just pretend I didn’t see it. But you know how much I hate lying and how bad I am at it. Anyway, we have some things to discuss, so come back quickly please. I love you.

**My Love 4:11pm**

You better get down on one knee or I’m saying no.

**My Love 4:11pm**

Just a friendly warning.

*

**My Love 6:31pm**

We’re out of milk. Can you get some on your way back please?

**Toby Bear 6:33pm**

Anything for my fiancée.

**My Love 6:34pm**

Still not over it?

**Toby Bear 6:35pm**

I don’t think I’ll ever be.

**My Love 6:36pm**

Well brace yourself; soon it will be ‘wife’.

**Toby Bear 6:37pm**

Can you believe it? I’m marrying Alex Morgan…

**My Love 6:39pm**

Get your butt home fiancée.

*

**Toby Bear 11:49am**

Was it really a good idea to let our mothers help us with the wedding?

**My Love 11:51am**

I think your Mom read your text babe…

**Toby Bear 11:52am**

If I disappear in the next hour she’s probably burying me in the garden.

*

**My Love 2:24pm**

I’m not marrying you on a surfboard.

**Toby Bear 2:26pm**

Damn it.

*

**Toby Bear 1:06am**

Good morning baby. I hope you slept well. It’s the first time in years that we won’t wake up next to each other… I don’t know what was going to my mind when I told you I wanted to follow the tradition because now I’m alone in bed and I can’t close my eyes, even for a minute. Maybe it’s because I’m stressing for tomorrow, or maybe I just miss you too much.

**Toby Bear 1:08am**

I think it’s the second option though, because when I think about it I’m not even stressed. I know everything will be just fine. Yes, maybe your Mom will be late, as always. Or maybe the food won’t be as good as we thought. Maybe Kelley will end up drunk off her ass and will start to give a speech about how she loves us but will only end up embarrassing us. But who cares? I don’t want our wedding to be perfect, I just want it to be our wedding. Do you know what I mean?

**Toby Bear 1:11am**

Our wedding… I still can believe I’m marrying you. Can you believe it? We’ve gone through so many things together. Ups and downs, love and silence, separation and reconciliation. I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. Yes, we didn’t take the easiest path to arrive here. We suffered and hurt each other. But at the end of the day, we’ve matured so much together. We’ve learned life and how to love. Especially how to love and how to accept to be loved.

**Toby Bear 1:13am**

I love you Alexandra. I love you so much. I didn’t know it was possible for a human being to love that much. I could talk or write for hours about why I love you. But if I do so you’re going to be pissed at me because I won’t have slept much and I’ll have to explain at people why I look tired at my wedding.

**Toby Bear 1:14am**

So for now I’m going to stop my night rambling. I’ll have all the time I want to express my love tomorrow when I’ll vow to love you for the rest of my life.

**Toby Bear 1:16am**

Thank you for everything you’ve given me Lex. Thanks for loving me like you do and accepting to be loved by the goofball that I am.

**Toby Bear 1:17am**

We’ll see each other very soon.

**Toby Bear 1:17am**

I already know that you will be the most gorgeous bride to ever walk the earth. And I’ll patiently be waiting to seal our story with a kiss.

*

**My Wife 5:51pm**

Where are you?

**My Wife 5:52pm**

You were supposed to come straight after work.

**My Wife 5:53pm**

If we miss our plane I swear to God I’m asking for a divorce.

**Wifey Toby 5:55pm**

Chill, I just parked the car. I’ll be here in a minute.

**My Wife 5:58pm**

A minute? Yeah right… Tobin fucking Heath, always late even for her honeymoon…

**Wifey Toby 5:59pm**

Well first of all, it’s Tobin Fucking Morgan-Heath. Second of all, turn around hot stuff.

*

**My Wife 7:12pm**

Don’t wait for me babe, we’re stuck here with the Jefferson file… I don’t think I’ll be home any time soon.

**Wifey Toby 7:15pm**

But we were supposed to have a Harry Potter marathon :(

**My Wife 7:21pm**

I know baby, I’m so sorry. I promise we’ll have one tomorrow.

**Wifey Toby 7:23pm**

You will have finished with the file?

**My Wife 7:24pm**

Don’t know, don’t care. I’m already giving up on a night with my wife, I’m not giving up on a second.

**Wifey Toby 7:26pm**

Okay... You’ll let me spoil you all the lines?

**My Wife 7:28pm**

All of them my love. I’ll even kiss your tears away at the end of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

**Wifey Toby 7:30pm**

You’re the best. Good luck with your file. You’ll have your diner in the stove.

**My Wife 7:34pm**

Thanks babe. Warm the bed for me.

*

**Wifey Toby 6:04am**

Happy Birthday!!!

**Wifey Toby 6:08am**

I’m sorry I wasn’t here to tell you when you woke up… But you looked too peaceful when I left to be awaken.

**Wifey Toby 6:09am**

I’ll see you tonight. Have a wonderful day my love.

**Wifey Toby 6:10am**

(Kelley is coming to spend the day with you. Don’t think I’ll let you be alone on this special day. Love you)

*

**My Wife 4:22pm**

Jeri is pregnant!!

**Wifey Toby 4:24pm**

No way!!!! Wow that’s awesome! Congratulate her for me! :)

**My Wife 4:26pm**

She says thank you. You should see her face, she’s beaming!

**Wifey Toby 4:27pm**

You should invite them to dinner tonight so we can celebrate!

**Wifey Toby 4:29pm**

I bet she’s beaming! Having a baby is a beautiful thing. It’s awesome, I’m so stoke!

**My Wife 4:32pm**

When are we having one?

**Wifey Toby 4:35pm**

Al… We talked about it.

**My Wife 4:36pm**

Yeah I know, you’re not ready. Sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up. It’s just… Nevermind, I’m sorry.

**My Wife 4:37pm**

They accepted. What are we cooking for them?

**Wifey Toby 4:38pm**

Tell them we have to cancel after all. There are some things we need to discuss tonight.

**My Wife 4:39pm**

Like what?

**Wifey Toby 4:40pm**

Like baby making plans.

*

**My Wife 2:15pm**

Don’t forget the appointment tonight.

**Wifey Toby 2:17pm**

You’re reminding me every hour Lex… Even if I wanted to I couldn’t forget it.

**My Wife 2:19pm**

You’re still sure?

**Wifey Toby 2:20pm**

Yes babe, I am.

**My Wife 2:21pm**

But like, sure or sure sure?

**Wifey Toby 2:24pm**

Do you think you’ll stop worrying once you’re pregnant?

**My Wife 2:25pm**

Probably not…

**Wifey Toby 2:27pm**

Dear God…

*

**My Wife 5:36pm**

I bought the pregnancy test. Get your ass home so we can know!

**Wifey Toby 5:37pm**

On the road! You better wait for me to do it!!

**My Wife 5:39pm**

HURRY UP!

*

**My Wife 4:24pm**

Do you think it will work this time?

**Wifey Toby 4:26pm**

You bought a new test?

**My Wife 4:27pm**

Yes, it’s been two weeks since we went to the doctor.

**Wifey Toby 4:28pm**

Okay, I’ll be here soon! I love you.

*

**My Wife 2:22pm**

Maybe you should be the one carrying.

**Wifey Toby 2:26pm**

Alex we’re not talking about it right now. I’m at work.

**Wifey Toby 2:27pm**

And no, I won’t do it. You wanted to be the first to carry so that’s what we’re doing.

**My Wife 2:29pm**

We’ve already tried five times baby… At some point we’ll have to face the reality.

**Wifey Toby 2:35pm**

You know, I married a woman who would never give up on anything. She’s the most stubborn person I know. That’s one of the thing I love the most about her.

**My Wife 2:37pm**

I’m not giving up. I’m considering another option…

**Wifey Toby 2:39pm**

And I’m not letting you.

**Wifey Toby 2:40pm**

It’s going to work Al. We just have to be patient a little more.

**Wifey Toby 2:41pm**

I’m leaving the stadium. I’ll text you when I’m at your work.

**My Wife 2:43pm**

Why are you coming? Where are we going?

**Wifey Toby 2:45pm**

I called Doctor Simon, he’s free right now. So we’re going to try again.

**Wifey Toby 2:46pm**

We’re going to have a baby Lex. It’s just a matter of time.

*

**My Wife 5:57pm**

Where are you?

**Wifey Toby 5:58pm**

I’m getting out of the car.

**Wifey Toby 5:58pm**

It’s going to work this time babe. In a few minutes we’ll know for sure.

*

**Ash Attack 6:47pm**

CONGRATS MY DUDES! Can’t wait to meet your little one.

**Syd The Kid 6:56pm**

Congratulations to the both of you!!! Now, enjoy nine months of torture.

**Syd The Kid 6:57pm**

Just kidding ;) (Maybe…?)

**Princess Ali 7:10pm**

Wow guys I’m so happy for you!!! Congratulations, you’re going to be amazing parents.

**Ash Attack 7:12pm**

Big surprise: Ali cried when she learnt the good news.

**A-Rod 7:15pm**

Congrats! Ryan and Luke can’t wait to have play dates with their new friend :)

**Cheney 7:25pm**

Congratulations babes! Jrue and I are so happy for you. You’re going to be the best mothers ever. If you ever need advice you know where to find me.

**Allie Potter 7:27pm**

I VOLOUNTEER FOR GODMOTHER!

**Squirrels’ Queen 7:32pm**

I CALL GODMOTHER!

*

**My Wife 3:16pm**

Will you still love me when I’m fat? Because it’s definitely coming for you.

**Wifey Toby 3:18pm**

You’re not going to be fat Lex… You’re pregnant.

**Wifey Toby 3:20pm**

And even if you weren’t, I don’t love you for your body. I don’t care if you have rock hard abs or not.

**My Wife 3:21pm**

You love my abs.

**Wifey Toby 3:27pm**

I do, but that is not the point. I’d love you without them. And stop talking about your abs, it’s distracting me. We’re trying to train a team here.

**My Wife 3:29pm**

[Photo attached]

**Wifey Toby 3:31pm**

You’re the worse.

*

**My Wife 5:57pm**

[Photo attached]

**My Wife 5:59pm**

It’s showing. Isn’t it?

**Wifey Toby 6:07pm**

I don’t see anything on the picture… But yeah, if you’re saying so!

*

**My Wife 11:27am**

THEY MOVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Wifey Toby 11:28am**

Holy shit I’m coming home! Tell them to stay put, Mama will be here in 10 minutes!

*

**My Wife 1:48pm**

I can’t see my feet anymore lol.

**Wifey Toby 1:52pm**

You’re really bored aren’t you?

**My Wife 1:52pm**

When are you coming baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack?

**Wifey Toby 1:58pm**

Soon baby. Sorry, but some of us have to work. Just take a nap or something. I’ll be here before you know it.

**My Wife 2:02pm**

Can you buy some fennel on your way back please?

**Wifey Toby 2:04pm**

Fennel?

**My Wife 2:06pm**

They did a recipe this morning on TV and now I want to eat some…

**Wifey Toby 2:13pm**

Why can’t you have craving like everyone? Like strawberries and stuff.

**My Wife 2:14pm**

Sorry?

**Wifey Toby 2:17pm**

You’re lucky you’re cute and carrying my child…

**My Wife 2:18pm**

<3

*

**My Wife 10:42am**

Daenerys?

**Wifey Toby 10:45am**

I’m not naming my kid after your favorite GOT character Lex…

**My Wife 10:47am**

You’re not fun…

**Wifey Toby 10:49am**

Do I ask you to call our child Thierry, Lionel or Ronaldo if it’s a boy? No.

**My Wife 10:52am**

Veto on any soccer name.

**Wifey Toby 10:53am**

Mia?

**My Wife 10:56am**

Aw that one is cute.

**Wifey Toby 10:57am**

Like Mia Hamm, boooooom, you’re trapped.

**My Wife 10:59am**

I didn’t say yes. I said it was cute.

**Wifey Toby 11:03am**

Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. We’ll look in the dumb name book you bought tonight. Gotta go babe. See you tonight.

**My Wife 11:09am**

It works for me. Say hi to the team for me.

**Wifey Toby 11:11am**

I will. I love you.

**My Wife 11:15am**

I love you too.

*

**[5 missed calls My Wife]**

**My Wife 4:25pm**

Tobin?

**[17 missed calls Squirrels’ Queen]**

**[3 missed calls Pam Morgan]**

**Squirrels’ Queen 5:12pm**

Do you ever answer your goddamn phone?

**Squirrels’ Queen 5:12pm**

Seriously if you don’t pick up your phone like right now I will shove it so deep in your ass you won’t be able to get it back.

**Squirrels’ Queen 5:13pm**

TOBIN FUCKING MORGAN HEATH I SWEAR TO GOD

**Squirrels’ Queen 5:14pm**

I’m going to murder you.

**Squirrels’ Queen 5:15pm**

And I’m dead serious. Don’t even think for a second that I’m kidding.

**Tobito 5:46pm**

What the fuck is going on? Is Alex alright? I tried to call her but she’s not answering.

**Squirrels’ Queen 5:47pm**

OH MY GOD WHERE WERE YOU?

**Tobito 5:48pm**

 At training. I forgot my phone in my car. Why did everyone call me but nobody is answering?? Kel is Alex alright? What is going on?

**Squirrels’ Queen 5:49pm**

What is going on? Your wife is due at any moment, everyone is trying to contact you while panicking, and you’re asking what’s going on…

**Squirrels’ Queen 5:49pm**

THE BABY IS COMING TOBIN THAT’S WHAT IS GOING ON

**Squirrels’ Queen 5:50pm**

They’re going to come and get Alex any time now. You better be here when they do or I swear she’ll be a widow tonight.

**Tobito 5:51pm**

HOLY SHIT

**Tobito 5:51pm**

Im already on myway b there in 10

*

**Wifey Toby 8:12am**

Hello beautiful Mama :) I hope you’re not mad I left without waking you, but after the day you had yesterday I thought you could use some sleep. I’m at the airport to get my parents. Hopefully we’ll be back before you wake up, but if not you know where I am.

**My Wife 9:25am**

Hey. I just woke up and I miss you… Are you coming back soon?

**Wifey Toby 9:26am**

Hi hot shot, did you sleep well? I miss you too. We’re our way back. Dad is driving so fast, you don’t know how excited he is to meet his granddaughter! How is she?

**My Wife 9:27am**

She’s fine, still sleeping tight. It feels so weird to have this little human next to me… She’s so beautiful Tobs.

**Wifey Toby 9:28am**

Yeah, I can’t believe she’s finally here… She's just as beautiful as her Mommy. I’m such a lucky woman.

**My Wife 9:30am**

We’re lucky to have you.

**Wifey Toby 9:31am**

Oh my God Al you can’t imagine how happy I am! I can’t even stop smiling and my heart is doing some weird stuff. I’ve been gone for an hour and I’m already missing the both of you like crazy.

**My Wife 9:32am**

We miss you too… But we won’t have to for too long. You’re on your way to your family baby.

**Wifey Toby 9:33am**

My family…

**Wifey Toby 9:34am**

Fuck that’s the greastest, bestest,most beautiful text to ever light up my phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squirrels’ Queen 6:27pm
> 
> GODMOTHER!
> 
> Allie Potter 6:28pm
> 
> GODMOTHER!
> 
> Tobito 6:32pm
> 
> Lauren was faster than all of you. She asked before Alex was even pregnant… Sorry.
> 
> Squirrels’ Queen 6:33pm
> 
> Damn you Cheney. Why so smart?


End file.
